A Christmas Peril
A Christmas Peril is a Christmas special that premiered on December 2, 2017http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/calendar/ as part of Disney XD's version of 25 Days of Christmas. It is the final episode to air from the first season. Episode Synopsis Milo surprises his parents by inviting the extended Murphy family for Christmas, multiplying the effects of Murphy's Law. Plot Part 1 Sara, Milo, Melissa, and Zack are driving to the airport to pick up the extended Murphy family while their parents go to the mall to do some last-minute Christmas shopping. They meet up with Milo and Sara's cousin Nate, who claims that he is not affected by Murphy's Law, and he and Milo chase after his bag, which goes on a separate plane. Then they pick up the Murphy grandparents and Milo, Nate and their grandparents wind up in Canada and meets Nate's parents as a blizzard picks up. In 2195, Cavendish is remembering the day he and Dakota - who has become a famous singer - had a falling-out over an egg roll at the 2175 Time Bureau Christmas party. After realizing he can go back in time to stop the fight, he does so; at the same time, Dakota has the same idea. Cavendish tries to direct their past selves away from the buffet, only for Dakota to inadvertently foil his plan. On the second attempt, past Cavendish tries to get the last egg roll before they get it, while Dakota has a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velociraptor Velociraptor] sniff out the egg roll, only to fail again. Part 2 Dakota and Cavendish realize that they are both trying to stop the fight from happening and tell the other to stay out of his way. They eventually realize that they should work together to stop the fight from happening. They unleash battle suits, Velociraptors, aliens, dressing in a Santa suit, and a ship before explaining to their past selves that they would live to regret this fight. The 2175 Cavendish and Dakota reconcile, and all of their other 2195 selves vanish one pair at a time. Back in Milo's time, as the blizzard picks up, everyone in the car gets stranded, and they take a horse-drawn carriage until a wheel breaks and they end up in a tree. They walk towards the mall to find Martin and Brigette and surprise them with the extended Murphy family. The Murphys have dinner at a Chinese restaurant at the mall and are soon joined by Zack's parents, Melissa's father, Mort, Amanda, Cavendish and Dakota - who sit at a separate table - with the Velociraptor. In a revamped 2195, Cavendish and Dakota are at a book signing for their shared memoir and relish their friendship. Transcript Songs * S'Winter (Instrumental Version) * I'm Going to the Zoo/Dentist/Mall to Buy some Christmas Presents * Candace Party (Instrumental Version) * This is Happening Right Now *Everybody is Here Gallery Characters * Milo Murphy * Zack Underwood * Melissa Chase * Sara Murphy * Brigette Murphy * Martin Murphy * Balthazar Cavendish * Vinnie Dakota * Nate Murphy * Laura Murphy * Joey Murphy * Mort Schaeffer (cameo) * Amanda Lopez (cameo) * Diogee * Brick (cameo) * Savannah (cameo) * Mr. Block * Marcus Underwood (does not speak) * Eileen Underwood (does not speak) * Mr. Chase (does not speak) * Grandpa Murphy * Grandma Murphy Notes International airings *November 5, 2017 (Disney XD France) *December 6, 2017 (Disney XD Poland) *December 15, 2017 (Disney Channel Portugal) *December 24, 2017 (Disney XD Spain) *December 15, 2017 (Disney Channel Southeast Asia) *December 25, 2017 (Disney XD netherlands) Trivia *This is the series' fourth full-length episode; the past ones are Missing Milo, Fungus Among Us, and the most previous episode, Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!. **This is also the series' second holiday special, after Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium! *This is the second episode to have the word 'Peril' in the title, the first being Party of Peril. *Dakota saying "Aw, nutjobbers." instead of just "Aw nuts." was a reference to the pistachions. *Despite this episode and Milo's Halloween Scream-a-Torium being the last two season one episodes to air, "Fungus Among Us" is considered to be the season one finale because the continued plot of that episode will be in the Phineas and Ferb crossover which will be the first second season episode and the production code is 121 which meant that season one had 21-half hours so it was considered to be the finalehttp://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/shows/milo-murphys-law. *This is the first episode in which Mr. Block is not seen on a screen. Allusions *''A Christmas Carol'': This episode's title is a parody of the classic Charles Dickens novel. **Over two-hundred film adaptions of A Christmas Carol have been made. **Future Dakota suggests that they are like ghosts of christmas future as they came from the future and they didn't technically exist at the time he said it. * ''Phineas and Ferb'': The song S'Winte''r is played as an instrumental at the start of the episode. ** An instrumental version of the song ''Candace Party is heard when Milo and Nate attempt to chase down Nate's luggage at the airport. *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'': The way the multiple future Cavendish and Dakotas reveal themselves to their present selves is similar Carmen and Juni Cortez revealing to the antagonist his multiple past selves to his present self. Errors *When Milo reveals what his gift is, in the picture he shows Sara's four leaf clover is red. *When Brigette and Martin are seen driving Sara's car from a distance, there are decorations on it, but in the close ups where you can still see the hood and roof the decorations are missing. *When Sara is adjusting the mirror, her glove disappears for a second before reappearing. * Near the end of the episode when Future Cavendish and Dakota's book shows their younger selves, Dakota's left sleeve is the same red as most of his jacket. References External links * Christmas Specials Wiki: A Christmas Peril (Milo Murphy's Law) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Specials Category:A Category:2017